demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Niklaus
Niklaus 'was known as the first human to ever be granted the gift of Immortality. Niklaus has lived over two thousand years and seems to have been granted kingship over multiple domains, he knows about different planes on earth very much like the Demon realm and the Greek Olympian realms. Niklaus is a very powerful man. Biography ''work in progress. . . Appearance Niklaus is a muscular man with a fainted build. He has glassy blue eyes and curly red hair that at times hangs over in bangs. Niklaus is often seen sporting various tuxs and classical attire. He is very elegant and power when it comes to his words and mannerisims. Niklaus has a serious face and often downs it for show. He is British looking and retains many languages because of his age. Personality Niklaus is very vulgur and demanding. He doesn't enjoy having people disrespect him, and because of this he often stays away from people all together. He is very sensitive at times, often showing that he has been lost for thousands of years. Niklaus is very compassionate and often does do favors for others in return. He enjoys various young women and doesn't scaree because of it. Niklaus is very spirteful and loves to take vengence because of others disrespectful needs. Niklaus is the father to all supernatural species and because of this, he is very careful with his words when adressing even on of his children. Powers & Abilities Being Immortal, Niklaus is capable of various abilities and seems to have command over them at will. He has had two millenia to control and advance his control over these abilities although, he seems to have also grown wicked along the way. Powers *'Magical Capacity: '''Being granted immortality, Niklaus is capable of using magic. His control over it is vastly overwhelming and he can create anything with his own life force, although binding spells to objects or even living beings is harder than it seems. *'Metamorphisis: 'After Niklaus was given immortality, he was also given a curse known as the curse of the blooded cannibals. He would transform mindlessly into various animals and destroy everything and anyone in sight. **'Partial Metamorphisis: 'Niklaus can transform single body parts such as, his head or arms. This ability was later learned over his time transforming to control. *'Telekinesis: 'He has the ability to control and read things with his mind. His capacity has greatened over the years, with him being able to read people's minds with easy and even shatter another's psyche with a simple look. **'Telepathy: 'He is capable of levitating and control other's body by manipulating their psychidelic energies. This allows him to float in the air at will. **'Mind Control: 'He is capable of wiping people's minds and altering their perception over things. **'Emotional Control: 'He is capable of switching off his emotions, but with this he becomes defiant and very cynical over things, it releases one's worse self as a result. Weaknesses *'Decapitation: If he were to ever be decapitated, Niklaus would eventually lose his immortality and die perminently. This is very dangerous as, if this weakness is actually exploited all of the immortal creatures that were birthed because of him would die off. *'Incineration: '''Niklaus is some how resistant to flames, but if he were completely incinerated, his flesh would burn off and the immortality spell would eventually wear off causing his death. *'Broken Neck: 'Niklaus isn't killed this way, but if his neck were to be broken, it would take him a couple of hours before he could heal and regain consciousness. *'Heart Extraction: '''Like Werewolves, if Niklaus were to lose his heart via extraction, he would die instantaneously, and like before all those who were birthed because of him would die off too. Weapons Clever Sword This sword was said to have an Ancient history in the ages of Greece, it was intomed within an ancient temple that had long been abandoned in the early third century. Niklaus was capable of finding it and because of his immortality he was the only one capable of reading it, as it was in a dead langauge that was only spoken in the time of its origin. The sword is a long sheet of metal that is ingraved with a golden texture. Trivia *He is named after Niklaus Mikaelson from The Vampire Diaries. *Like Niklaus he is Immortal, although his death is easily capable of happening if he dies all the demons he has created or had a part in creating would die off too, so as of far he cannot be killed. *Niklaus is very similar to Silas from The Vampire Diaries because: **Both were made Immortal by a spell. **Both can not die without a consequence. *Niklaus is the Originator of all supernatural creatures. *Niklaus has been alive for more than Two Thousand Years, he has been around since the earliest wars known to man. *Niklaus's blood is capable of healing any kind of poison in the supernatural world. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Extraspecies